Stormy Nights
by MasterMindOfFiction
Summary: Every stormy night, Phoenix can't help thinking back to the time he and Maya were trapped in his office waiting a storm out and confessions were made. In the present, he reveals the story to a willing Apollo, and in the end it seems there's hope to reconnect after seven years. . .


I love the whole _**Phoenix/Maya**_ couple, love them together soooo much! I'm probably one of the most intense shippers of them. . .besides Pearl.

_**- BUT FIRST! A disclaimer! - **_I, MasterMindOfFiction, do not claim ownership of the Ace Attorney series or it's many beloved characters! I swear, I'm a mere fanatic!

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Title: Stormy Nights

Summary: "During a stormy night, Phoenix Wright thinks back to when he was a lawyer and waited out a bad storm with his assistant. It was how he realized he was crushing on her."

Word Count: IDK.

Rating: K, tame and could be read by the general audience

Genre: Friendship/Romance

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Wind howled, the thunder rumbled, raindrops furiously tapped the windows, and lightening occasionally crashed. This was what many around the city could hear as another infamous, rare thunderstorm shook up the normal weather patterns.

Safe and sound from it all was Phoenix Wright, ex defense attorney and current. . .ly without a job – but looking for one and would find something in time. He decided that he wouldn't dare try setting foot outside of his house tonight for some late night job searching, so here he was curled up in some old recliner he had found tossed along the side of the street one year ago.

It was still in good condition, just so you know. Anyway, he sat alone in the dark living room waiting out the storm with a glass of grape juice on the side table and a magazine. He tried to not let his mind wander off into the past, like it always did when a storm of this size arose. It has been years, and he really shouldn't be thinking of _**her**_. She probably has moved on from the past and was living a good life.

Just as Phoenix reached for the bottle and began twisting off the cap, he overheard light footsteps behind him. Followed by a long yawn. He glanced up to see Apollo Justice, a young man he watched over, enter the room and plop down onto the nearby couch.

"Couldn't sleep?" Phoenix asked him, noticing even through the darkness that he was fighting back another yawn and restlessly shifting around. Apollo had been visiting when the storm struck, so he decided to stay over for the night.

"No, not with the storm being so unbearably loud." Replied Apollo, he sighed aloud and then reached for the cup that Phoenix offered him, recently filled with freezing grape juice. "I haven't heard one this loud in long time, and I really need the sleep for the trial tomorrow."

"But if this rain continues any longer," Phoenix couldn't help mentioning with a hint of a smirk now on his lips, "The courthouse will be drowned underneath a flood and you'll need a boat just to arrive."

The comment really didn't make Apollo any less drowsy. He did roll his eyes and take a long sip of the grape juice, noting that the storm had been making it seem hotter and this stuff was thankfully cooling him down.

Several more seconds passed and the two quietly took swigs of the juice here and there, occasionally filling them up and trying to get comfortable while the storm outside went with a second burst of energy. Maybe the trial would get arranged for another time if a flood occurred, or if there was damage made.

At long last, Apollo finished the second round of the juice and looked in Phoenix's direction. "So, Mr. Wright, what were you doing up? I guess you couldn't sleep either?"

The half-full cup of juice was placed silently on the side table. And Phoenix surpassed a wistful sigh. "No, I was just thinking about something that happened in the past, when I was still a lawyer. . ." He turned his head to the window, watching the lightning light up the sky and the raindrops tapped against it. "It was during a stormy night when me and my assistant and friend were stuck in the office. I remember this event every time a storm arises. . .honestly, I miss her."

"Her?" Apollo inquired, curious. He knew that Phoenix had mentioned one time, that he had an assistant whom was also a friend. But he didn't talk much of that person, only stating that he or she was related to his deceased mentor.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Polly. I didn't take her for granted, I really cared about her and never failed to jump at the opportunity to save her." Phoenix continued gazing out of the window, like doing so would somehow summon the girl to jump through and greet him. "She was a spirit medium from the Fey Clan in Kurain Village, but that's an entirely different story. And I'm not hesitant to admit I had fallen in love with her, and still. . .mmm, I wonder what she's doing these days."

Apollo's expression was blank and almost not understanding, he was still baffled by the first description of this girl. ". . .'Spirit medium'? Ah. . .okay. . ." He almost jumped when Phoenix looked at him again with an amused smile, he quickly tried to avoid digging himself any deeper by asking; "Does this event you were talking about have anything to do with finding out you loved her? Not to pry or anything, I just. . ."

"It's fine. I don't mind going into detail about the incident." Phoenix poured another round of the juice and slurped it before gazing upward to the ceiling vacantly. "Okay, her name was Maya. One night, I was finishing trying to struggle reading one of the complicated books on the shelves when the storm struck out of the blue. I had realized I could be in love with her a few days before after she helped me out in a rough trial, and I spent that day constantly thinking about her – the book was an attempted break from that. Maya stopped by. . ."

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

The storm was really picking up outside, the blustering wind pierced the sound barrier and the falling rain poured endlessly. Inside the Wright and Co. offices the lights flickered on and off, as a certain spiky-haired lawyer sat on the couch attempting to bury his face and mind into the long and absurdly difficult book about law and the like.

Phoenix had once vowed to read them, and since he had a lot overpowering his thoughts now, it seemed like a pretty good time to start and not fall asleep once again. The storm outside was pretty intense too, so he could use something to do until it fizzled out.

Eventually, the text was getting too unbearable to stare at, and his mind was already drifting off to a particular girl whom wore her hair in a knot and was clad in a kimono and robe. She was the exact same person that he had been trying to avoid thinking about, especially considering a realization he had come to once they left the courthouse three days ago after a major trial.

Phoenix assumed that he didn't have much hope left, and then Maya reminded him of one contradiction that honestly _**no one**_ – literally no one knew about. And that saved them, their innocent client made it through without a guilty verdict and were free of the drama. He remembered how, once they started exiting through the halls to leave, Maya caught him completely off guard – for he was still shaking from the relief of how the trial turned out – and in her state of blinded happiness. . .she threw herself into his arms and pretty much stunned with with a fierce _**kiss**_.

And Maya didn't seem to notice what she had done until after pulling away and watching Phoenix turn rather interesting shades of red and try and fail to ask what just happened.

But Phoenix knew exactly what happened, and he was stunned as previously described. He tried to make some sense of what she did, but there were zero conclusions as to why she did that. It could have been out of happiness – for some people did crazy things they normally wouldn't when happy. Example: Phoenix and Larry once attacked each other in a hug in public back when they were teenagers, the context here is that their favorite team won a sport championship after so many times loosing.

Well, that time, the two managed to swallow it and state eye to eye that the glomping would never be spoken of again. And it hasn't been as far as he knew. Anyway, Phoenix couldn't bury what happened deep down what happened between him and Maya. Oh, he tried to bring it up in conversation, but he lost his nerve at the very last second and failed to ask if it meant anything.

Before Phoenix could continue trying to sort out these thoughts, a massive rumble of thunder pierced the brief silence. The next thing that he knew, the lights had stopped flickering and were totally out. Casting him in darkness and hardly able to read the tiny text on the pages.

He groaned aloud and literally buried his head in the confusing book.

But then, at that moment, he heard frantic footsteps and then several raps on the office door. Phoenix raised his head and squinted, trying to see through the darkness at the door. He didn't remember having anyone else here, and it would have been impossible to get in because of the storm.

"Nick! It's me, open up!" Came from behind the door. It was the blustering voice of a girl he knew too well. The rest of her words were muffled courtesy of another thunder clap, the lightning bolts, and the lights in the room again coming back on.

"Maya? What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain it when you open up! Come on, I'm freezing!"

Shocked by that last part, Phoenix wasted absolutely no time in tossing the book onto the couch cushion and bolting over to the door. In a swift movement, it was unlocked and opened to reveal Maya standing there shivering and wrapping her arms around herself. She wore a raincoat over her usual clothes and her hair was soaked and falling from it's style, he stared for several seconds. He couldn't help it.

And then he recovered and grasped her wrist, pulling into the. . .slight warmth the room had. It wasn't much, but hopefully better than shivering and trembling in a hall, right? Once inside, Maya shed off the long, orange raincoat he assumed she must have hollowed out somewhere and she reached for her hair to wring out the rainwater.

Although he was really shocked by her risky moves, actually coming here in the middle of a storm when it would have been more ideal to wait it out. He hoped she had a very good reason, because she was really putting herself in danger of a horrible cold, or worse, she could have been struck by lightning. He didn't waste any time in tossing her coat onto a nearby door handle and then going into the bathroom for some towels.

"Whew, I'm glad you let me inside when you did, Nick." Maya mentioned, still wringing droplets of rainwater out of her jet black locks. Her eyes shifted over at the bathroom where Phoenix exited with a large, pale yellow towel. "The weather didn't look so bad. . .until I stepped out in it. But you weren't home, so I guessed this was another place you would be."

"What were you doing out in the storm?" Phoenix demanded quickly, he wasn't frustrated with her strange actions. He was just super worried, because he knew he cared about her too much to have her catch a dreadful cold or be electrocuted to death because of him.

"Well, I, I, um. . ." Maya suddenly stammered, something she usually didn't do. She recovered soon, but could only mutter incoherently and turn pink as he moved in and spread the towel over her damp shoulders. "We haven't spoken to each other since that trial. After that, I took Pearl back with me so we could visit some old friends. We returned not too long ago, and I felt we should talk this out."

"But where's Pearl now?"

"She's in the house. I didn't want her to have to try and go through the storm and wind up sick. Plus, if she heard what we're discussing, she would just get crazy ideas and all."

That was where Maya ended the topic. For several seconds, she didn't say anything as she dried out her hair with the towel and soaked up the rainwater all over her shoulders. Phoenix took this time to go back to the couch and sit, it wasn't like there was much he could do since the office hardly contained anything of interest.

He watched her dry off. Seeing her damp hair fall down her back and over her chest was kind of enticing, and the overall look was something he could have gotten used to. But that was when he stopped his thoughts and tried to get on a safer topic, like what she could want to talk about.

Whatever it was, he sensed she was nervous and didn't know how to start it. Piecing together the fact she suddenly left for Kurain Village out of the blue just to see some 'old friends' she probably wouldn't have normally done on short notice. This happened the day after that chaotic trial, after the very end when they happily took their leave and she gave into what seemed to be an impulse and. . .

Hmm. . .maybe _**that**_ was what started all of this. All of the confusion out of what seemed to be nowhere. Though he couldn't say it was nowhere, he couldn't say he did not always like her in some way and couldn't find any way to word it. Perhaps Maya stopping by was his golden opportunity to do something he felt necessary.

It started to make sense – Maya was worried of what may happen to them after that impulsive kiss she gave him. It was something she had never done before, she never did give him any hints that would point out how she felt. Phoenix would have liked to believe she really meant what she did, and it was not entirely meaningless in the moment.

With them both taking shelter in the office, this may be his chance to bring up the topic. Again, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. It had been a while since he felt something like this, so he would have to approach it gently and not suspiciously. The cost of this going wrong would be never knowing if Maya really felt what he was experiencing. Gradually, he decided, drag out the truth.

Now somewhat dried off, Maya put on a normal smile as if there was nothing wrong and this was a completely normal situation. She crossed the room to the couch, shoved the incredibly boring-looking book to the arm of it and then flopped down mock comfortably. She may have seemed casual to him, but she knew deep down that he could never feel that way. Especially considering what she was about to say.

Gradually, she decided, mention the topic of the very ending of that trial. The big moment she had never imagined she would do regardless of what her heart had been screaming.

More thunder rumbled obnoxiously outside and the rain only seemed to pour more if that was even possible. It was kind of chilly in the room, so Phoenix used that excuse to – supposedly inconspicuously – slip closer to her. Maya didn't seem to mind, but did she truly know what he was trying to do? She just couldn't be understood sometimes.

Neither really knew what to say. They couldn't say getting caught in a brutal thunderstorm was something they had been expecting. Even if there was so much they needed to say, and soon, before they were driven to insanity. Or something that was close to insanity. Maya kept her eyes fixated on Phoenix as she drummed her fingers against her kneecap, and Phoenix found that the desk was so abnormally nice to look at while he tugged at the neckline of his jacket.

The window showed the rain all but pelting the against it, and the lightning bolts fell into a rhythm the longer attention was shifted to it. Honestly, it shouldn't have been this awkward between them.

They were friends, perhaps more if it could be possible, so why would one simple kiss out of an impulse cause so much hesitation? Hesitation wasn't something they were used to together, but it wasn't easy to erase. Maya had never been in this situation, she may have developed fleeting crushes in the past but it was not anything like this. And Phoenix a shaky experience with this one time, he didn't think that he could feel it again and for someone so. . .well; the point is that developing feelings for Maya seemed impossible at first.

It could have been the implications of almost everyone else, they all seemed to believe that they loved each other. And their proof backing up the claim was because both Phoenix and Maya were around each other almost all of the time, they could speak honestly and casually, there was little to no tension. Phoenix had to be the adult, and kept her in line when she went overboard with strange moments, and in the end she drove him to be less hesitant and throw caution out of the window for a second. Maybe all of these claims were not so unrealistic now that he thought it over.

But to have one simple kiss complicate matters, that one puzzled him. It shouldn't have created as much sparks as it did, and Maya had no reason to be unsure of how to proceed. Yes, it was out of the blue, and as long as she didn't plan to do so – that saved them from falling into a 'I like you but I accidentally showed it and now I cannot be around you anymore' type of situation. That sounded like something out of a daytime drama on the television.

"Nick, I. . ." Maya began, out of the blue, she hated not being prepared for this. Her nervousness was well concealed behind a typical smile, but Phoenix felt it existed. She paused briefly only to pick back up more stronger; ". . .Do you think we should talk about what happened that day? I was thinking it over while in Kurain Village, and I think it's best."

"Of course, but. . .could you be more specific?"

"Hey, I'm trying! Anyway, I'm referring to. . .you know. . .the kiss."

Instantly, a dreaded silence swelled in the room. There was no other noise, excluding the rumbling thunder outside. Maya dared to glance at Phoenix from the corners of her eyes, she wasn't surprised to be met with him scratching the back of his neck and attempting to not seem obviously nervous.

"That one at the end of the last trial? When I lost control for just a moment?" Added Maya, attempting to jog his memory in case he was purposely blocking it out. She didn't want him to do that, because she secretly would have preferred him to remember. "Yeah, I guess it was out of nowhere and. . .uh. . .it must have been the soda I had been chugging down before we arrived."

Phoenix couldn't help chuckling with amusement and shaking his head. "You didn't drink anything before the trial. And I almost believed you were an imposter when you turned down a trip to the burger place."

Maya rolled her eyes and leaned back with her arms tucked behind her head. "Still, it would explain why I did that. Because. . .you know I wouldn't just kiss someone randomly."

"Don't worry, Maya, I know." So, did you have a real reason for kissing me? Phoenix didn't add in the last part, but the thought passed through his head. His chuckling had long ended, but he tried to not get too nervous about the situation, he needed to be casual.

Maya's eyes – once closing – snapped open and looked over at Phoenix wide and seeming to glimmer. Though it could have been a mistake; with the lights having gone out again.

For some reason, she was hesitating. There were so many things she wanted to say, and even if Phoenix was aware she didn't intend to do that consciously. . .it didn't alter the fact she would so do it again. But only after asking if it was okay, because she didn't want to be labeled a kiss thief or something childish along those lines that only she thought of.

Rain continued to pour outside. It seemed to fall lighter now, but not completely peacefully. The temperature in the office was slightly chilly, it was dark, and Maya knew what she wanted to do. Perhaps sit closer to Phoenix and see if she could share some of the heat that he had. And then get her tongue back in place and confess that she was doubtful of what would happen to their friendship.

Because, even if they stayed friends, what if something like that happened again? And not even the closet of friends were spared from the freaky ways of love. Maya didn't think she ever could be capable of feeling things like that, she knew that Phoenix had before – but maybe, if he felt this too, it could end up differently.

His fingers tugged at the collar of his near trademark blue jacket and all of the words that he wanted to say were coursing in his head rather than his mouth. Phoenix would have liked to inform her that he had no intention of letting their friendship get out of control by one simple kiss. . .that was why, if she felt it too and approved, they could take a step into the boyfriend slash girlfriend territory.

Suddenly, Maya arose from the couch and began to walk aimlessly around the room. Her eyes fell on various pieces of furniture and decorations, but she hadn't changed the topic just yet; "I don't think you're supposed to like a random kiss. You really shouldn't feel anything from it. But I. . ."

This was his chance. Phoenix tried to not sound eager to find out as he asked; "Did you feel something from it, Maya?"

Maya kind of expected to be prompted with that question. Instead of shying away from answering, she rather boldly confessed what she intended - "Truthfully, yeah. Unusual sparks that I hadn't before. . .and I think it might have had something to do with the thrill of the case's-"

"Maya, I thought you were really going somewhere with that confession." Phoenix's eyes rolled, but he still smiled with amusement. The lights flickered off again, and he arose from the couch and crossed the room to where she stood. Going on with; "If we're being truthful, can I mention I liked it too?"

"But. . .I didn't even mean to do that in the first place. It was totally hollow." Murmured Maya, frowning and looking at her feet. She didn't expect to feel a hand tilt her chin up. Through the inky darkness, she could make out a little of Phoenix's face. "Uh. . .what are you doing, Nick? That's kind of unexpected." She let out a quiet gasp as he moved his face closer and seemed to lock his eyes on her lips. But with the way he was so close, she could feel the temperature in the room rise. Or maybe it was her. "N-Nick? What are you doing?"

"I actually liked that kiss, it was unexpected and maybe it didn't have meaning at the time. . .that's what gave it such a big impact." Phoenix quietly responded, Maya noticed by his tone that he was more than likely smiling timidly as if unsure he could really go on but wanted to. His fingers withdrew from her chin and lowered to her hand that hung near her leg. Their hands linked. "I also have the impression you feel the same way. Isn't that right?"

As embarrassing as it was to register, Maya could feel her palm sweat a little. Nervousness was welling and doing crazy things in her chest as she realized that she couldn't hide anything from him. She should have known that to begin with: one does not simply hide the truth from Phoenix Wright.

Maya gathered he was patiently waiting for her to reply, but she felt she should say something quickly. The suspense of what may happen next was surging furiously. She so badly wanted to give in right inside this moment and just capture his lips again, because if she was being honest with herself. . .she knew. . .

She knew that she had fallen for him. Big-time.

What she didn't know was that the feelings were far from one-sided.

Finally, Maya's limp fingers curled and squeezed Phoenix's. She smiled brilliantly and met his gaze again, the words she wanted so badly to say finally tumbling out; "I admit it, I liked it. You know, that's sort of what I wanted to tell you when I first arrived anyway. Look, I just don't want to screw up what we have by bringing any romance into the picture. . .but. . ." Her cheeks reddened and she moved in close enough to be eye to eye with Phoenix. If he could have seen her clearly, he would have noticed her eyes flutter to a close happily. "It's safe to assume it's unavoidable. If you want to, we could have a proper first kiss. . .the first of MANY!"

God, he really didn't expect to receive that kind of reply. But Phoenix would have been lying to himself in the event of saying he didn't approve of this. He just knew he was almost grinning like moron, but he couldn't help himself. This was just too great. It was like a really teasing dream that he wouldn't want to ever wake up from.

The best part to all of this was Maya implying that if they were to kiss again, right here and now, it wouldn't be the last. It would the official start to something may beyond that of a friendship. Although they both liked their friendship – there seemed to be something more. Perhaps as Pearl would call it: true love? Maybe. . .maybe turning this friendship into something more wouldn't be such a terrible idea in the end.

"Nick," Maya spoke up again, her eyebrows connected and her typical pouting expression arose. "If you don't kiss me now. . .I'll take matters into my own hands." She was teasing in her tone, and by the end of that declaration, the lights had flickered back on and revealed her forming smirk.

"I want to see you try." Phoenix challenged, he too couldn't help smirking and walking backward. Mocking trying to escape from her clutches. She just played along and followed after swiftly, the lights now back on helped.

Although that darkness had been nice and cozy. Phoenix and Maya didn't even notice that the thunder outside was lessening and the storm was reaching it's end. They were simply too involved in the revealing moment to care about that.

Finally, Maya cornered Phoenix against the bookshelves after nearly a full minute of them seemingly crossing every inch of the office. He pressed himself flat against them, not even bothering to struggle against the spirit medium in training reaching up to him and holding him down – by her hands against his chest and her lips clumsily grazing his, she hadn't much kissing experience after all.

Though Phoenix was somewhat rusty on this, he just threw his caution to the wind and went along with her. Reaching his arms around her back and returning every kiss she ambushed him with. He couldn't help feeling that whatever happened after all of this, it was going to be enjoyable.

Maybe there was some hope for them in the future. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . .I swear, we must have been lost within the moment for ten minutes before we realized the storm had passed. When we realized this, I decided to walk her back home and I stayed over because it was really late by that time." Phoenix finished, sighing as he remembered all of that. He kept his gaze at the window, watching the rain drops tap against. "In case you're wondering, we didn't take the relationship too far. When alone when we flirted and kissed. . .but because of all the work and drama, we didn't get to pursue a long-lasting relationship. The next thing I know, I'm no longer a lawyer and distancing myself from everyone including her."

Apollo still sat on the edge of the couch, appearing very much interested in this story. He finally leaned back and kept his eyes downcast with a hint of sympathy. "So. . .do you regret anything?"

"It's too late for regrets, all I'm going to do is look ahead." Phoenix replied rather promptly, looking back at Apollo. His casual smile slightly wavered for an instant second. "I wonder how she's doing back in Kurain Village, I have the feeling she's made it very far. Something also tells me she hasn't forgotten about all of the crazy things we've been involved in, and I'm waiting for the perfect moment to see her in person."

Apollo promptly smiled hopefully for a second, silently reaching behind the couch pillow and getting a grasp on a hidden piece of paper. "There's no better time than the present to do something." He fully grasped an envelope and pulled it out to Phoenix's view. "Trucy got the mail earlier and mentioned something about this letter being for you. Sent from Kurain Village."

For a moment, Phoenix was completely silent. Staring with surprise at what he had been told. Apollo just arose and walked closer, outstretching his hand and offering the enclosed envelope that did indeed match up with that information.

For the longest time, the letter was grasped loosely in Phoenix's hand and he stared at it. Barely believing what was happening, no doubt. Eventually, a completely joyous smile appeared on his lips. "She must have responded to the request to meet her somewhere. You know, for the longest time we've been communicating by letter but not much has been said."

"Mr. Wright, this is your chance to reconnect with her." Apollo explained, he suddenly looked so serious and passionate as if he was giving a motivating speech. "From what you've told me, it sounds like you still love her. And maybe I don't know much about love, but I get the feeling there's something between the both of you." The rain outside began to lose force and the storm sounded as if it passed. Apollo glanced out of the window calmly. "It looks like the storm passed. How convenient."

The fact the storm had cleared was rather convenient indeed. And Phoenix was feeling too joyous to go to bed now, besides, the trains still ran at this hour. And with this new-found energy, he felt that a late-night visit to Kurain Village was something he could manage.

Apollo heard enough of this story, enough to feel satisfied with the knowledge Phoenix was actually going to reconnect with someone of the past and hopefully get a good ending he deserved. He wandered over to the archway leading to the next room, and that was when he heard the front door open up.

Apollo's hand met his face and stayed there as he slowly turned to see Phoenix stuff the letter into his pants pocket and grasp an umbrella. "You know. . .I didn't mean you should go see her _**now**_." His words seemed to have no effect, because Phoenix stepped out, opening the umbrella with a familiar glint of determination in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Apollo would have been lying if he said he didn't freeze up and briefly be in awe by that glint in his eyes. He quickly hurried after Phoenix after reaching for something on the couch arm.

At the doorway, Apollo and Phoenix were eye to eye and the rain continued to come down much more calmly. Phoenix just gave him a typical casual smile, saying, "I know it may seem sudden, but you've convinced me to make my move. Because. . .I guess there's no time like the present. I'll return later, but tell Trucy where I went if she asks."

"What are you thinking. . .?" Apollo asked with exhaustion, his hand met his face again, to the amusement of Phoenix. But. . .then Apollo placed a wallet into his hand. "If you're going to go out into the night on a chase for your love. . .then you're going to need money for the train tickets!"

"Wow, you're becoming rather adventurous." Phoenix commented, the amusement was high in his tone and he couldn't help smirking. Though he did keep the cash of course.

Apollo just sighed and responded; "If I had someone that possibly still loved me after many years of sexual tension, you can bet I would do the same thing."

"Well, you'll find someone." Phoenix commented, reaching forward with his free hand and mussing Apollo's horns a little. "You know, there was a little girl named Pearl I used to know whom is also back in Kurain Village. She's grown into a beautiful young woman – as Maya has mentioned. . ."

"H-hey, when are you suddenly a match-maker?!" Apollo sputtered, stepping back with surprise. When Phoenix's laughter faded, all he could do was actually consider the possibilities of what he was implying. He did comment afterward, noticeably turning redder in the face, ". . .Maybe you should bring Maya and Pearl back here sometime. Er. . .you know. . .because. . .um. . .well. . ."

~ To be continued . . .or not? ~

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

In case you are wondering: Apollo was at the Wright residence because he previously came over to visit, and the storm arose so he had to stay over. Also, out of the straight couples besides _**Phoenix/Maya**_, I also kind of think _**Apollo/Pearl **_would be rather cute. . .I couldn't help myself adding that in.

This story obviously has the potential to continue. At least, I've been told of that by my cousin whom read this over. But I don't know if I will make a sequel. . .I guess it would be fun to reveal Phoenix get butt in gear after seven years or so and narrow down Maya and Pearl's whereabouts, reconnecting with them and hooking up with Maya while Apollo and Pearl establish something too. But I, of course, don't know. Why don't you respond and let me know your thoughts on a continuation?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it! Please read and review, and have an awesome life!


End file.
